une decouverte interessante
by shana-chan
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Kyô a besoin d'une douche froide...tres froide. dans la salle de bain il decouvre quelque chose de tres interessant...LEMON!


Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi, LEMON

Disclamer : j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer ! Les persos de fruits basket… ne sont pas a moi °déprime totale°

Shana-chan : le retour de la vengeance de moi !

Kyô : j'ai peur !

Yuki : moi aussi ! glurps !

Shana-chan : vous inquiétez pas les garçons ! il vous arrivent que des choses…agréables…très agréables…

K&Y : °sceptiques°

Une découverte…intéressante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kyô était étendu sur son lit. Son t-shirt relevé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos. Ses mains caressant son propre torse, descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à arriver a la limite imposée par son caleçon. Puis il commença à appliquer de lent va et viens sur son sexe gonflé de désir. Lorsqu'il fut libéré, le chat resta un moment, là, étendu fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Il mi son bras sur ses yeux, qu'il ferma.

- C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme s'était, une fois de plus, masturber en pensant à son cousin, et cela le gênait.

- Il a l'air si fragile, si doux, si beau, si enivrant, si désirable…

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahissait le corps du chat, mais elle fut aussitôt coupée par un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée.

- Kyô-kun ! Yuki-kun ! a table !

Kyô se rhabilla et sorti de la chambre. Sur le pallier, il croisa Yuki qui sortait de sa propre chambre en finissant de fermer sa chemise. Le regard de Kyô s'attarda sur son cousin.

- pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- je ne te regarde pas !

- si !

Ils continuèrent de se disputer tout en descendant rejoindre Tohru et Shiguré.

- qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là haut ? Hein, petits pervers !

- c'est nous les pervers ? Répondirent en chœur les deux pervers en question, ce qui leur valu de virer au rouge « écrevisse trop cuite » et un regard moqueur du chien.

xXx

Kyô avait trop chaud. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain rat aux yeux violets et aux cheveux argent. Il regarda son réveil. 2h35. il décida d'aller prendre une douche froide, très froide…

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain, le roux fit une découverte très intéressante. Yuki était plongé dans l'eau, les yeux clos, une main caressant son torse tandis que l'autre s'occupait d'une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Kyô capta quelques murmures qui s'échappaient de la bouche entrouverte du rat.

- K…Kyôôô……….

Ledit Kyô se déshabilla et s'approcha de la baignoire à pas de velours pour ne pas être repéré. Il se glissa dans l'eau, se trouvant en face d'un Yuki plus qu'étonné de retrouver avec lui, nu dans une baignoire, celui sur lequel il fantasmait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Qu'…qu'est-ce que…

Kyô le fit taire en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du rat. Doigt qu'il remplaça rapidement par ses lèvres. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir avidement le corps frémissant qui se trouvait sous le sien.

- Kyô, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aaaaaaaah…

Kyô venait de prendre en main le sexe de Yuki et commençait a faire des va et vient langoureux sur celui-ci.

- C'est plus agréable à deux, non ?

- …aaaaah…

- De plus, °murmure à l'oreille qu'il lèche au passage° ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas…

- Je…

- Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Et moi aussi j'en meurs d'envie.

Yuki regarda son cousin dans les yeux et inversa leur position…sans faire tomber une goutte d'eau de la baignoire.

- Pratique cette baignoire.

- Ouais. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi grandeeeeee…

Yuki avait frôlé le désir du chat, lui arrachant un gémissement, augmentant leur envie mutuelle.

- Oui. Grande mais pas très pratique pour ces choses là.

Les deux cousins sortirent de la baignoire et Yuki les guida jusqu'à la chambre de Kyô qui était la plus proche de la salle de bain. Kyô allongea son cousin sur le lit et se plaça a califourchon sur celui-ci. Leurs deux membres étaient en contact, leur désir augmentant. Kyô se pencha sur Yuki et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, y laissant une marque, preuve de la nuit qu'il passerait ensemble, première d'une longue liste. Il descendit sur le torse et martyrisa les boules de chaire rose, durcis par le plaisir, provoquant des gémissements chez son cousin.

- Doucement, lui dit le roux en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres sans cesser son travail. Il ne faut pas réveiller les autres.

Yuki s'exécuta jusqu'à ce que le chat prenne son membre en bouche et n'y applique des va et viens régulier puis, plus rapides et saccadés. Alors, il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Kyô présenta ses doigts à son futur amant, qui les lécha avec avidité. Les sentant assez humides, le chat prit un soin particulier à préparer son amour a le recevoir en lui. Une fois qu'il eu jugé qu'il était prêt, il retira ses doigts et écarta légèrement les cuisses de Yuki pour se placer correctement. Le chat le pénétra le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Yuki se mi a onduler de lui-même, et fut rejoint par Kyô. Le rythme s'accélérait au fur et a mesure que le plaisir montait. Ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme en même temps, décuplant leur plaisir. Kyô se retira et Yuki se blotti dans ses bras. Le chat remonta les draps sur leurs deux corps nus. _/ Pourvu que Tohru ne rentre pas dans ma chambre en panique demain matin parce qu'elle pensera que Yun a disparu… /_

- Kyô ?

- Hai ?

- Je, je crois que je t'aime. Murmura Yuki, se blottissant encore plus dans les bars de Kyô, comme pour s'y cacher.

- Moi je ne crois pas. Je t'aime.

Kyô raffermi sa prise sur le corps frêle de son amant. Ils s'endormir tout les deux. Yuki avait le visage lumineux et Kyô ronronnait de bonheur. Cette nuit, le chat avait vaincu la souris…

xXx

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Kyô, Yuki, Tohru et compagnie étaient en train de manger, quand tout à coup.

- T'arrêtes de me faire du pied, baka nezumi ?

- T'as qu'à mettre tes pieds ailleurs que sous ma chaise !

- Je mets mes pieds là où j'en ai envie !

- Ok ! On règle ça dehors ! Je te vaincrais !

- C'est beau l'espoir !

Yuki et Kyô se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent de la sale de classe.

- Dites ? On ne devrait pas aller voir ?

- Oui. D'habitude ils ne prennent pas la peine de sortir de la classe.

Le groupe, composé de Tohru, Hanajima, Arisa, Haru et Momiji, monta sur le toit de l'école et aperçurent les deux cousins en plein combat.

Yuki était plaqué contre un mur, la tête de Kyô dans son cou. Les mains du « Prince » sous la chemise de Kyô. Le rat remonta son genou entre les jambes de son « adversaire », lui octroyant un gémissement. Yuki se vi gratifier d'un baiser tendre et passionné.

- C'est quoi comme style de combat ? Je pourrai apprendre ?

- Un jour Tohru…un jour…

- Moi je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Haru, enfin Black Haru, que les ébats des deux cousins avaient éveillé se prit une double punition divine de la part de Hanajima et Arisa. Ils laissèrent les deux amants à leurs affaires car la coche venait d'annoncer la reprise des cours.

Tant pis pour ces deux là…une explication avec le professeur Mayuko n'était pas cher payé face au plaisir qu'il ressentaient ensemble.

Owari !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : alors, vous voyez !

K&Y : arigatoooooooo !

Shana-chan : venez pas vous plaindre après ça !

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ça ne doit pas être extra. J'ai les neurones en décomposition tellement je suis fatiguée ! Vous allez me demander pourquoi je ne vais pas me coucher ? Et ben c'est une excellente question ! D'ailleurs je crois que je vais y aller tout de suite !

Ja!

« Reviews onegai ! » un Kôgaiji passe avec une pancarte… « C'est mon tour après ! Lemon ! »


End file.
